Kingdom Hearts: The Next Chapter
by Torn Book
Summary: Sora thought that Organization XIII was gone for good, boy was he wrong! And now he's on another adventure of mystery, action, and... mansex? Please R and R. SoraXRiku, AxelXOC
1. The Sign

**Chapter 1: The Sign**

_Sora... Sora..._

"Huh who's there?" asked Sora. He finds himslef in a dark room. In the room was complete emptyness. Just darkness.

_Sora... It's not over yet..._

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Sora. He drew his keyblade and went into battle stance.

_Do not be afraid Sora..._

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Sora.

_Huh? You already forgot about me?_

"Forgot...? Roxas!" yelled Sora remembering his other self.

_You remember me... Thanks Sora..._

"What's wrong Roxas?" asked Sora and his keyblade disintigrated.

_Organization XIII... _

"The Organization? Don't worry Roxas. They're gone. No need to worry about them..." assured Sora.

_No... You don't understand. There's still some left..._

"But... Me and my friends defeated them 2 years ago. There's no way that they survived." said Sora.

_No Sora. There's more left..._

"Who? Tell me!" yelled Sora.

_All of them Sora..._

"I defeated Everyone of them! They're gone Roxas!"

_Are they Sora?_

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Sora.

_We Nobodies are all connected. I can feel them Sora..._

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

_Mmm-hmm They're alive alright..._

"Where can I find them?" asked Sora.

_I can't help you with that Sora..._

"Then will you fight them beside me?" asked Sora.

_Of course Sora..._

Suddenly, Roxas materialized in front of Sora.

"Roxas! I'm so glad to see you!" yelled Sora. He then ran towards Roxas and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too..." said Roxas.

"So, what am I supposed to do again?" asked Sora.

"We have to put a stop to Organization XIII for good..." said Roxas.

"That means, another quest..." said Sora.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you..." sighed Roxas.

"That means, I'll be away from home again. Away from... Kairi." sighed Sora.

"Sora... it's okay if you don't want to." said Roxas.

"No... It wouldn't be right if I turned my back on my responsibility. I'll do it Roxas." said Sora.

"Thanks Sora." said Roxas.

Then the whole place began to turn bright.

"Roxas! When am I going to see you again?" asked Sora.

"Whenever you want Sora. Just look deep in your heart and you'll find me..." said Roxas.

End of Dream

"Sorrrraaa... Wake up!" yelled Riku.

"Unh... Riku?" asked Sora trying to shake off his sleepiness.

"Who do you expect?" asked Riku.

"Wha? What time is it?" asked Sora.

"It's 10 in the morning. You're late for school, AGAIN..." sighed Riku.

"Oh man... Teach is totally gonna fail me..." said Sora.

"Well since you won't be going to school, you'll help me with house chores." said Riku. He then tossed a broom to Sora.

"Lemme just dress up." said Sora. He walked tiredly to the bathroom and stare at the sink mirror. he opened the mirror compartment and grabbed his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He squeezed some to his toothbrush and begins brushing his teeth.

"Oh yeah, Kairi asked me to give you this..." said Riku. He handed an envelope to Sora. it had a seal of King Mickey in it.

Sora dropped the toothbrush from his mouth.

"Better rinse that first before you think about reading that letter." said Riku.

Sora blushed from embarassment.

_**Well what do you think? Continue or don't continue? Please review and I'll post.**_


	2. The King's Letter

**Chapter 2: The King's Letter**

Sora excitedly gazed at the letter. He held it up in the air and smiled ear to ear.

"Well what are you waiting for Sora? Open it..." demanded Riku.

"Hold your horses..." said Sora. He removed the insignia and opened the envelope.

_Dear Sora,_

_How ya doin'. I can't believe it's almost been 2 years since we last saw each other. Oh how I've miss you, Riku, and Kairi. Donald and Goofy also misses you. They're asking if you could come to the castle one time. But this is not why I wrote to you, Sora._

_Organization XIII is still active. I've been receiving numerous reports of Black cloaked men sightings on different worlds. I feel that this is more serious than it sounds Sora. But there's more. heartless attacks have once again increased. I fear that we may not hold them back if this continues. Sora, as a wielder of they keyblade, I order, no... I beg you to help us in this times of crisis. You're our only hope Sora. I know that this is kinda sudden but we have no choice. Enclosed in this letter is a special keychain that can transport you to Disney Castle. Come as soon as you're ready. We're counting on you._

_Yours Truly,_

_King Mickey_

"So the Organization is still, alive?" asked Riku.

"Yeah... Roxas told me in my dreams." said Sora.

"Funny... Namine also told me that the Organization is still active in my dream..." said Riku.

"Really? So it must be true..." said Sora. He got the keychain enclosed in the letter. It looked like a silver door.

"So... Riku... Should we? I mean, we may risk not seeing Kairi again." said Sora gloomily.

"Risk not seeing me again? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kairi who was eavesdropping on Sora and Riku.

"Kairi... I... We need to..." stuttered Sora.

"If you think you two are gonna take off and leave me again you have another thing coming!" pouted Kairi.

"Kairi... We..." reasoned Sora.

Then Kairi looked at Sora and gave a huge smile.

"You're not leaving without me Sora.." said Kairi.

"But Kairi, it's too risky." persuaded Riku.

"Hmph. Is it because I'm a girl?" asked Kairi with arms at her waist.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we don't want you to get hurt." sighed Sora.

"You're forgetting Sora..." said Kairi and the Keyblade Riku gave her materialized in her hand. "I'm a keyblader too..." smiled Kairi.

"But... Ah forget it... Okay Kairi, you win." sighed Riku in defeat.

"Score one for th girls!" smiled Kairi.

"Before we leave, we better get ready." said Sora.

"Right. I'll go pack up. You two get stuff that you'll be needing." said kairi. She then went into her room.

"So, Riku. How about you? Are you coming?" asked Sora.

"Well duh... I have to keep an eye on you, especially since you're such a sap." laughed Riku and he headlocked Sora and gave him a noogie(did I spell it right?).

"Ahahaha... Cut it out Riku!" begged Sora.

(Later that Night)

"Okay, we're all set for tomorrow! You two grab some Z's cause you'll be needing it." said Kairi. She gave a yawn and sleepily walked to her room. "Good night you two!"

Sora and Riku went to their room. Riku immediately lied down his bed but Sora didn't.

"Riku... Promise me. Don't ever leave me and Kairi again in thi journey." said Sora.

"Yeah sure..." answered Riku like he didn't hear a thing. Sora didn't accept this answer and he approached Riku's bed.

"No Riku! I want you to really promise me!" yelled Sora.

"Okay Sora, I promise." said Riku with still a hint of carelessness.

"I need proof Riku!" yelled Sora and he grabbed Riku by the collar of his shirt.

Riku removed Sora's hands and cupped Sora's chin. He then gave sora a kiss. After a while he pulled away.

"I promise, Sora..." assured Riku.

"Thanks Riku." said Sora.

"Now go to sleep. I don't want us doing anything we'll regret." said Riku.

"Ohokay Riku. Goodnight." said Sora. He happily slipped into his covers and turned off the lights.

_**Pretty good huh? Please R and R.**_


	3. Breakfast

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

"Wakie Wakie you two!" yelled Kairi. She then opened the room's window and light flooded the whole room.

"Unh... Morning Kairi." yawned Sora.

"Morning..." said Riku.

"Come on guys. We have a lot of work to do." said Kairi picking up the pillows that dropped from Sora's bed.

"Like what Kairi?" asked Sora.

"You know... Stuff that we have to do before we go." said Kairi.

"Oh those stuff. Well okay Kairi." said Sora. He go out of bed and brushed his teeth.

"Oh, breakfast is ready too!" remembered Kairi.

"Got it!" said Sora still muffled by the foam of toothpaste.

Riku entered the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He squeezed some toothpaste in it and started brushing.

"Hey Sora..." said Riku.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"About last night..."

"Oh that... Don't worry, no worries. No one will ever know..." assured Sora.

Riku spat the foam in his mouth and gargled. So did Sora.

"No. What I mean is... I want to..." said Riku.

"You want to what?" asked Sora. iku's face began to turn red.

"Ah, forget it... Maybe some other time..." sighed Riku.

"Hey! Not fair Riku! Tell me what you want right now!" persisted Sora.

"Well I..." sighed Riku.

"Tell me Riku!" demanded Sora. His face was really close to Riku now.

"Grrrr..." said Riku. He then fisted Sora's head and drew him into a kiss. Sora's eyes were wide open. Riku ravished the kiss by sneaking his hands into Sora's shirt. He gently caresses Sora's nipples causing Sora to moan.

"Huh? What are you two doing there?" asked Kairi from the hallway.

Hearing Kairi's voice, the two broke their kiss.

"Hurry up you two! You're as slow as cow dung!" yelled Kairi. she then returned to packing her dress.

"Uhh... Riku... What just happened?" asked Sora.

"I... I don't know..." gulped Riku.

"L-Let's just go down for breakfast, okay?" asked Sora with unsureness.

"S-Sure... Breakfast..." said Riku. And with that, the two of them went down to the kitchen. On the table was three plates of waffles and three mugs of hot chocolate. Sora and Riku sat across each other and started to eat. Kairi then went downstairs to join the two.

"So guys, excited about our new adventure?" asked Kairi.

"Y-Yeah. I've been looking forward to it." said Sora while shoving some more waffles into his mouth.

"I know... We'll get to see our old friends, and then we'll visit beautiful places, and have all sorts of fun!" smiled Kairi unknowing that her waffle was now overflowing with syrup.

"Uhh... yeah. But remember Kairi, it's not just a willy-dilly walk in the park. This adventure is also filled with danger." warned Riku.

"I know that. That's why I asked a friend of mine to teach me how to use Magic." smiled Kairi.

"Really? Who taught you?" asked Sora curiously.

"She was a girl wearing a blue dress and she has black hair and narrow eyes. Her name was...Oooh, I remember. Her name was Rinoa!" said Kairi.

"She must be very nice..." said Riku.

"Oh yes! Very very nice." smiled Kairi.

"Did she ask for something in return?" asked Riku.

"She only asked if I knew where a man named Squall Leonhart is." said Kairi.

"Squall Leonhart... That name somehow rings a bell." said Sora.

"Well, I haven't met anyone named Squall so i told her that I didn't know who he is." said Kairi.

"I'm done!" said Sora.

"Yeah, me too..." said Riku.

"Okay Sora, you're turn to do the dishes. Once your done, go take a bth and then e're off to Disney Castle kay?" asked Kairi.

"Sure thing..." said Sora. He went to the sink and began washing the dishes. Suddenly Riku went beside Sora.

"Hey, looks like you need help..." said Riku.

"Huh? O-Okay Riku. You wash, I rinse." said Sora. Riku nodded.

"Sora... I'm sorry about earlier. I just... I can't control myself." said Riku.

"It's okay Riku. Nobody's perfect." said Sora.

"Man, you're too forgiving..." joked Riku.

"Am not...!" yelled Sora.

"Yeah sure. But you're still a sap." teased Riku.

"grrr! You're going down Riku!" yelled Sora. He tossed some foam into Riku's face.

"Why you little..." grunted Riku and he retaliated Sora by throwing some foam on Sora.

Meanwhile, Kairi was watching the two have fun.

"(Giggle) I guess they really are bestfriends... maybe even more than bestfriends..." said Kairi.

_**There... Have fun reading! Pls R and R.**_


	4. Heading Off

**Chapter 4: Heading Off**

"Are we all set?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" said Sora. He's sporting his clothes that the Flora and the other two fairies gave to her. In his hand was his regular keyblade, the Kingdom key.

"Me too..." said Riku. He was wearing his KH2 outfit and wielding his special keyblade, the Soul Eater.

"Oh, Kairi. This has been with me for quite some time now. I'll give it back to you." said Sora and he handed Kairi's lucky charm.

"Sora... Thanks for keeping it." said Kairi.

"Sure no problem." said Sora. Riku attached the keychain to her keyblade and it transformed into the oathkeeper.

"Cool. Now my keyblade looks cooler!" smiled Kairi.

"Okay Sora. Use that keychain the King gave you." said Riku. Sora nodded and attached the keychain to his keyblade. A bright light emanated from it. After the light faded the keyblade looked different. It was the same as the King's keyblade.

"Whoah! Isn't that the King's Keyblade?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah... It is his keyblade!" said Sora.

"Well, do your thing Sora." said Riku.

Sora poined to the wall and a white beam fired from the tip of the keyblade. The beam hit the wall and a door started to take shape. After the door took shape, it materialized to reveal a familiar door.

"Hey! I remember this door! This is the door that me, Donald, and Goofy used to get to the timeless river!" said Sora.

"Well... Shall we?" asked Kairi. Riku opened the door and white light poured from it. The three stepped into the door and...

(Meanwhile, on the World that Never Was)

"So lemme get this straight... We were revived by that runt?" asked Axel to Saix. He was pointing at a short person wearing the Organization uniform who's running around and touching everything he lays his eyes on. His hair was spiky and brown and his eyes were violet. He had a cute smile that could make supermodels look like hags.

"Yes. Maximilian has special qualities that seperates him from other Nobodies.

"Like what?" asked Axel.

"Well, for one, he can revive Nobodies. An ability none of the other organization members posses." said Saix.

"But still, he's way too young to be a member!" exclaimed Axel.

"Hmph... Why didn't you say the same thing with Roxas?" asked Saix. Axel couldn't find an answer to Saix's question.

"Oh, and you're the one who's assigned to be his partner." said Saix.

"I'M WHAT?" yelled Axel.

"Max, come here." called Saix. Max heard him and quickly ran beside Saix.

"Want something Saix?" asked Max eagerly.

"I'd like you to meet your new partner, Axel..." said Saix and he pointed to Axel who's jaws were now wide open.

"He's my partner! Yipeeee!" squealed Max and he ran to Axel but he tripped and fell down along with Axel.

"Owww... Watch it runt!" snarled Axel.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" said Max.

"Now remember Axel, you have full responsibility to Max. Be sure to keep him safe and if you want, you can take him to your missions..." said Saix. He then left the two. Meanwhile Luxord and Xaldin where laughing their butts off.

"Hehe... Nice dog Axel..." laughed Luxord.

"Can I take him for a walk!" teased Xaldin.

"Very funny you two..." said Axel sarcastically. He stood up and helped Max up too.

"So, what do we do?" asked Max.

"Well, let's go by the rules first. Number one, You don't go unless I tell you. Nember two, keep out of trouble. And three, No and I mean, no going off by yourself! Got it memorized?" asked Axel.

"Umm... Yeah. Sort of..." smiled Max.

"(Sigh) Come on, let's go before I lose any more of my remaining dignity..." said Axel and he walked off. Max eagerly followed him.

"Are those guys making fun of you?" asked Max.

"No, of course not! That's why their pointing and laughing at us..." said Axel sarcastically.

"Hmmm... Maybe I can do something to them." whispered Max.

"Huh? You saying something?" asked Axel.

"Oh ah nothing..." smiled Max.

"WTF! Why is my cloak all yellow!" yelled Xaldin.

"You're lucky! Mine turned pink." yelled Luxord.

_**Well, I'll post the next chapter later. Hope you enjoyed this one.**_


	5. Timeless River

**Chapter 5: Timeless River**

"Waaaaah! Why do I look like this!" cried Kairi.

"Uhhh... Sora. Do you know what the heck is going on?" asked Riku.

"(Sigh) We're on the Timeless River..." sighed Sora. The three of them looked like Ozamu Tesuka style characters.

"So... Is this permanent?" asked Kairi.

"Nah. It'll wear off once we're out off here." said Sora.

"So, how do we get to the King's castle?" asked Riku.

"There's a door in the hill of the Cornerstone over there." pointed Sora to the hill.

"Look Sora! It's the king!" squealed Kairi and he pointed to Mickey who was piloting Pete's steamboat.

"Is that really him?" asked Riku.

"Yup. That's him." said Sora. Mickey was happily whistling and dancing whilst piloting the boat.

"Where exactly are we Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I'll explain on the way..." said Sora. The three of them walked to the hill. Sora explained why everything was black and white. He also explained why the king was Pete's boat boy.

"So what you're saying is, we're in the past?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. And this is where the castle will be built." said Sora when they reached the hill.

"What's that glowing thing in the middle?" asked Kairi.

"Why that's the Cornerstone dear." intruded Clarabelle to Kairi.

"Clarabelle! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Sora.

"Me too Sora. It's been too long..." said Clarabelle.

"Uhh... hi ma'am." said Kairi politely and she offered a handshake.

"Well... Who's this lovely girl Sora?" asked Clarabelle. Kairi blushed from embarassment.

"Clara... Stop being rude to our guests." scolded Horace.

"Hmph... You're just jealous cause nobody called you lovely." said Clarabelle. she then walked off.

"Don't mind her guys. Are you looking for the door?" asked Horace.

"Uh-huh... Can you lead us there?" asked Sora.

"Well of course! Right this way." said Horace. He led Sora and the others to the door to the present. "Say hello to the king for me." said Horace.

"Will do." said Sora. The three entered the door and on the other side was...

(Back to Axel and Max)

"So? What do you do for fun around here?" asked Max.

"Fun? Well, we spar sometimes..." said Axel.

"Anything else?" asked Max.

"Well we... ummm..." thought Axel. He can't think of anything fun to do in the castle.

"This castle is more boring than a geek convention..." pouted Max.

"Okay, what do you do for fun?" asked Axel. An evil smirk appeared on Max's face.

(Later...)

"Yo, Demyx!" called Axel to the musician.

"Sup?" asked Demyx.

"Nice going on you last mission." said Axel and he placed an arm around Demyx.

"You feeling okay Axel?' asked Demyx.

"Never better... Well gotta go." said Axel and he ran away from Demyx.

"What was that all about?" asked Demyx. He shrugged it off and walked away. He was walking on the hall way and he came across Xaldin and Luxord. "Hey guys!" said Demyx. When he was past the two, they started giggling. Giggling turned into chuckles, and then into full blown laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Demyx.

"Check you back stupid!" insulted Luxord.

Demyx touched his back to feel anything. He then felt a piece of paper and removed it. Written on the paper was "I'm a Dope!" in big, bold letters.

"Grrrrrrrrrr... AXEL!" yelled Demyx.

_**Yes, I know, I'm lazy. Pls R and R and I'll post next chappie later.**_


	6. Under Siege

**Chapter 6: Under Siege**

"Help! Help! Somebody help us!" yelled Queen Minnie and Daisy who are cornered by Shadows.

"The Queen! Let's help her guys!" ordered Sora. Kairi and Riku nodded and went to the Queen's side while clearing an escape route.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! We're so glad to see you!" said the queen happily.

"Maybe later you Majesty. We need to get you to safety." said Sora.

"I'll take care of the queen Sora. You and Riku hold them back!" said Kairi. Sora nodded and the queen, Daisy, and Kairi went upstairs.

"Be sure to keep the cornerstone safe..." reminded Minnie.

"Okay your majesty." answered Sora.

"You ready, Sora?" asked Riku and he readied his weapon.

"Old times eh?" asked Sora.

"Yeah... Let's do it!" yelled Riku and the two of them began clearing the room. The shadows fell like leaves on autumn.

(Meanwhile, upstairs)

"Where should we go your majesty?" asked Kairi while fighting some Shadows.

"To the library, dear..." said Minnie and she assisted Kairi by using her majic projectiles. The three of them ran towards the library door but suddenly, a wall of darkness spurted in front of the library door.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Daisy. Kairi tried to touch it but she felt electrocuted.

"Careful Kairi..." said Queen Minnie.

"How do we get out?" asked Kairi.

"We have to fight..." said Queen Minnie.

"Okay your majesty. I'll protect you." said Kairi readying her weapon. A surge of shadows started running to them.

(Back downstairs)

"(Huff, huff...) There's too many of them Riku." said Sora.

"We have no choice Sora. Fight or live." said Riku.

A shadow leapt out of nowhere and attempted to swipe Sora but the shadow was hit by a bolt of thunder.

"Who was...? Donald?" asked Sora and he turned to look back. Indeed it was Donald.

"Sora! Look out!" yelled Donald. A group of shadows were closing in on Sora but a shield flied out of nowhere and began hitting the shadows.

"Goofy? Goofy!" yelled Sora.

"Stand up Sora!" said Goofy. Sora was suddenly filled with energy to fight.

"Well, seems your deformed friends have arrived..." teased Riku.

"Who are you calling deformed!" yelled Donald.

"It's so good to see you again guys!" yelled Sora and he ran to Donald and Goofy and hugged him.

"Sora! We have to help Riku!" yelled Donald while trying to peel Sora off him.

(Meanwhile, in the castle's storage room)

"So... Axel. What was Xenmas' order again?" asked Max.

"We have to get the Hat of Cosmos. Do you have any idea what it looks like?" asked Axel.

"I dunno. But it must be really hidden and well guarded." said Max.

"Well let's start looking for it..." said Axel. He began searching and occasionally breaking stuff.

"Hey Axel, this must be it!" said Max. Axel quickly approached Max. On Max's hands was a blue, tall, pointy hat with various cosmic designs.

"This is it? It looks like a birthday hat." said Axel.

"I'm pretty sure this is it..." said Max.

Suddenly, the storage room door bursted open and the King hastily went in.

"Hey! What are you two doing to the Hat of Cosmos?" asked the King angrily.

"Busted! Run!" yelled Axel. Axel opened a portal and the two of them ran to the portal.

"Come back here thieves!" yelled Mickey. The two successfully made it to the portal but it quickly closed. "Ah rats... What were they planning to do with that?" asked King Mickey.

_**Need I say it? Okay, please R and R and will post next chapter later.**_


	7. The New Adventure Begins!

**Chapter 7: The New Adventure begins!**

Sora Riku, Donald and Goofy finished wiping out the shadows that were in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Suddenly, they heard a scream upstairs.

"DOOOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAALLLLLLD! Help me!" yelled the voice.

"It's Daisy! I have to go save her!" shrieked Donald and he hurriedly ran upstairs.

"Wait for me Donald." said Goofy and he followed him.

"Following them Sora?" asked Riku.

"Huff, huff Gimme a second to huff breathe..." said Sora exhaustedly. His feet gave in to exhaustion and he fell on the ground.

"Sora! You okay?" asked Riku and he placed Sora's head on his lap to cushion it.

"I'm... huff okay Riku. Go help huff Kairi." said Sora.

"Those two can handle it. I'll stay here..." said Riku and he losened Sora's clothes so that he can breathe more easily.

"Th-Thanks Riku." said Sora.

(Upstairs)

"Faith!" yelled Queen Minnie and she fired her orbs at the shadows.

"Take this. Thunder!" yelled Kairi and one by one, the heartless' were hit by lightning bolts.

"DOOOOOOOONAAAALD!" yelled Daisy.

"Good job Daisy. With your loud voice, Donald and the others should hear us..." said Queen Minnie.

Donald and Goofy ran upstairs to the throne room which was filled with tons and tons of shadows.

"We have no time for this!" yelled Donald. He unleashed his Limit, "Fantasia", and wiped out the shadows with his firecrackers, but a lot of shadows still remain.

"Donald! I'll handle this. Go save Daisy." said Goofy. He threw his shield and Donald rode it to the throne room door.

"Thanks Goofy! I'll be back!" yelled Donald. Donald dashed through the halls while evading about a million heartless. Donald finally reached the hall leading to the library. The Queen, Kairi, and Daisy were fenfing off some shadows. Donald Immediately casted Thundaga to the shadows them, sending them to oblivion.

"Donald!" yelled Daisy and she ran to Donald and gave him a hug.

"We haven't got much time!" yelled Kairi. The library door was finally opened.

"Go ahead Daisy. I'll catch up with you." said Donald. He ran back to the throne room.

"Donald... Be careful Donald!" said Daisy.

"Daisy, come on!" yelled Minnie. Daisy hesitantly entered the Library.

(At the throne room)

Goofy was clearly outnumbered by the shadows but he was not outmatched, after all, he is the King's captain. The throne room door shot open and on th other side was King Mickey.

"You majesty!" yelled Goofy.

"Goofy! I'll help ya..." said Mickey and he leapt into action. He took down Shadows by the dozen. Riku and Sora came to assis the King and Goofy.

"Sora! You're alright!" said Goofy.

"Of course I am!" replied Sora.

Donald came and assisted in wiping the Throne Room clean. After they have finished taking out the heartlesses in the Throne Room, they went on to do the same thing on the other rooms of the castle. And after a couple of hours of battling heartlesses the group finally wiped the whole castle clean. Sora and the others went back to the library.

"Sora! Riku! You're both okay!" smiled Kairi.

"Donald! Don't ever make me worry like that again!" scolded Daisy.

"Is everybody okay?" asked King Mickey. Everyone nodded.

"So, King Mickey, what's wrong this time?" asked Sora.

"Well, as I said in the letter, Organization XIII is at it again. But this time, they're planning something different." explained the King.

"Do you know what they are planning?" asked Riku.

"Actually, no... But they stole the Hat of Cosmos just now." said the King.

"But Mickey, that hat is Yen Sid's most powerful item." said Minnie.

"I know, and I let it fall into their hands..." sighed Mickey.

"Don't worry your majesty. We'll get that hat back!" said Sora.

"Gosh... Thanks Sora." said Mickey.

"Is there anything else we can do Your Majesty?" asked Riku.

"Yes... I want you to find out what Organization XIII is planning and put a stop to it." said the King.

"Oh! Kairi can stay here with us." offered Queen Minnie.

"I'll have to decline that offer your majesty. I'm going with them this time..." said Riku.

"Very well." replied the Queen.

"Chip and Dale are on the Gummi Hangar. Your Gummi Ship is waiting for you there." said the King.

"Okay your majesty. Let's go guys." said Sora. They all exited the library.

"Wait!" said Daisy and she ran to Donald and gave him a farewell hug. "Good luck Donald..."

"Awww shucks... Daisy." said Donald.

"Oooooohhh... Donald's blushing." teased Sora.

"Wak?" said Donald and he glared at Sora.

_**Yay! Time for the fun part! The Next chapter will start Sora and the other's journey to different worlds. Guess what the first world is. Here's a clue: It's Tecmo's revolutionary survival horror genre. C'mon, even my grandma can guess it.**_


	8. The Lost Village

**Chapter 7: The Lost Village**

"So where we headed Sora?" asked Kairi.

"We'll drop by Radiant Gardens first. Leon and the others should provide us with some info." said Sora.

"I see it Sora!" yelled Donald.

"Is that... Hollow Bastion!" asked Kairi.

"Uh-huh, but it's called Radiant Gardens now. Leon and the others have really been working hard to restore Hollow Bastion to it's former beauty." explained Sora.

"Prepare for landing Sora..." said Goofy.

"Huh? What going on?" asked Sora. The controls were moving in their own and the buttons started pressing themselves.

"Sora? What are ou doing? Why are we turning around?" asked Kairi. The Gummi Ship was being pulled away from Radiant Gardens.

"Wh-What is that Sora?" asked Riku pointing to the world ahead of them. It was engulfed in darkness but Riku could see a few lights. The Gummi Ship's speed increased dramatically. They were going to crash to this world!

"Hold on guys!" warned Sora. Everybody scrambled to hold on to something. Everyone closed their eyes and braced themselves for impact.

The Gummi Ship crashed hardly into the ground. Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everyones was unconscious. She tried to wake them up but nothing. She decided to get out of the ship and look around. They were in the middle of a VERY dark forest. Kairi could see some stone carving on the ground.

_Kairi... Come Kairi..._

"Who, Who's there?" asked Kairi nervously. She pulled out her keyblade and scanned the area to find the source of the voice.

_Kairi... Over here._

Kairi spotted a girl, roughly her height, signaling her to come. She wore a white kimono and had a red sask on her waist. She was surrounded by Crimson Butterflies.

_Kairi... Come here Kairi._

Kairi felt as if she was being hypnotized by the girl. Her feet moved on her own and pretty soon, she was following the girl. They walked up the dark hill and then they stopped ona big red Japanese gate. The girl entered the gate and vanished

_Kairi... Come closer. I need you Kairi._

Kairi's feet began walking again and she stepped insde the gate. She vanished after passing through it.

(Back at the Gummi Ship)

"Oww... My head..." said Sora. He looked around to see if everyone made it. He was shocked when he saw Kairi's seat was empty. "Kairi? Where's Kairi?" asked Sora. He woke up Riku in panic. "Riku! Riku wake up! Kairi's gone!" yelled Sora. Riku wearily opened his eyes. "Riku, Kairi's gone! She's not in her seat!"

Riku looked at Kairi's seat and indeed, she was not there.

"Wh-Where did she go?" asked Riku.

"I don't know. We should go find her!" said Sora.

"Okay. But what about your two friends?" asked Riku pointing to the unconscious Goofy and Donald.

"They can manage. We have to get Kairi, fast!" said Sora. Riku nodded and they got out of the ship.

"Where are we Sora? This place gives me the creeps." Shuddered Riku.

"I don't know. I've never been here before." said Sora. Suddenly, Sora spotted something. It was a trail of Crimson Butterly. The trail was going up the hill. "Look Riku."pointed Sora to the butterflies. "Do you think we should follow them?" asked Sora.

"We have no choice. Let's go Sora." said Riku. The two of them materialized their keyblade and followed the trail of glowing butterflies. At then end of the trail was a large red gate. Sora and Riku entered the gate and they found themselves in the middle of a sort of shrine with several rock faces on the middle.

"Riku! The path is gone!" said Sora. Riku looked back and saw that the path they took earlier disappeared. The red gate was wrecked and missing a leg.

"Well... we have no choice Sora. Let's continue." said Riku. Sora agreed and they looked around. Below the hill they were, was a village. The village looked aged and there doesn't seem to be anyone living in any of the houses. Sora and Riku went down the path leading to the village.

"Check this out Riku!" said Sora. Sora wa holding a lady's bag in his hands.

"Where did you find that?" asked Riku.

"I found it lying in the ground." said Sora. Sora opened the ground and once he did, a cold wind blew. "Brr... Tis place has major creep factor..." said Sora. Sora felt a touch from behind him.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sora... B-Behind you..." signalled Riku. He had a petrified look in him.

"Very funny Riku. There's nothing behind my..." said Sora and he spun around to have a look. What he saw almost turned all his hair white. It was a long haired woman, wearing messed up clothes. But what really scared Sora is that she was hazy and she had a frightening stare that could scare bodybuilders. The lady grabbed Sora's neck and tried to strangulate him.

"Why? Masumi... Why?" moaned the woman while she strangled Sora. Riku swung his keyblade to the woman but it fazed through her.

"What the?" asked Riku and he swung repeatedly but still no effect.

"R-R-ikkkkkuuuu... Achccchhhchhh" stuttered Sora and the woman squeezed his neck harder. Sora's vision was slowly turning dark but before he lost consciousness, he saw a flash. The flash looked like it hurted the woman. Then, another flash. The woman was thrown away from Sora. And then another flash. The woman cried in pain and she slumped in the floor. She vanished after a few moments.

"Thanks Riku. Whatever you did, it sure hurt that ghost." thanked Sora.

"Wasn't me Sora." said Riku.

Sora saw a girl beside Riku. She wore a brown dress and a white miniskirt. Her hair was short and black and judging by her looks, she was no more than 14. In her hand was an old camera.

"I did it." said the girl shyly.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"My name is... Mio. Mio Akamura." introduced the girl.


End file.
